The kiss
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Viñeta: —¡Vamos Toph! Eso es, sigue… estás más cerca… Hasta que ¡pum! La serpiente cayó en el piso de hielo partiéndolo, provocando la caída de Toph. —¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auxilio Sokka! ¡No puedo nadar! /Fic participante del reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"\ Ship: Tokka.


_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me perteneceeeeee (8)_

¡Holiwis to everyone! Nieve reportándose con un fic que participa en el Reto _"¡Parejas favoritas!" _del foro_ "__Las cuatro naciones__"._

Esta vez escribiré algo diferente. Un What if…?. Pues, jamás lo he hecho y quiero intentarlo. Está ambientado en el capítulo "El Paso de la Serpiente" ¿se imaginan que pasará, verdad? :333

Ahkasdjasldfs narra Sokka :333

¡Disfruten!

**-o-**

_ The kiss _

_By, Nieve Taisho._

**-o-**

En el Paso de la Serpiente, cuando cayó la noche y nos preparamos para descansar, esperé a que todos se durmieran para hablar con Suki, pero ella me encontró.

—Suki…

—Sokka, yo… quería decirte algo…—se sonrojó a través de ese maquillaje.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo igual—tomé aire—. Quería disculparme por estar tan sobreprotector contigo… sé que eres muy fuerte y todo pero tenía un poquitín de miedo que te pasara algo malo…—me rasqué la nuca avergonzado.

—¡No te preocupes!—rió—. Qué bueno que notaste eso y no me pasará nada, lo prometo.

La luna se reflejaba en nosotros, y un recuerdo fugaz de Yue me invadió, cuando noté que Suki se acercaba a mí para besarme.

—Suki, yo… lo siento. No puedo—me fui de ahí, el recuerdo de Yue me lastimaba y no quería besar a Suki en frente de ella.

**-o-**

En la mañana seguimos caminando, hasta que tuvimos que pasar debajo del mar, y en eso Aang y Katara nos ayudaron creando una especie de burbuja enorme, controlando el agua y permitiendo que pudiésemos caminar.

Pero de repente escuchamos unos ruidos.

Katara y Aang se detienen y observan todos a la gigantesca serpiente. La pareja de esposos entra en pánico pero Suki y yo los tranquilizamos, y gracias a los espíritus Toph pisa el suelo y nos eleva a la superficie, para salvarnos del animal.

Katara trata de controlar a la serpiente con su agua-control, pero antes, crea un camino de hielo hacia el final de la línea, para que nosotros nos apresuremos a pasar. Suki y yo nos encargamos de guiar a la parejita y su amiga, mientras Aang también intenta controlar a la serpiente por el aire, pero noto algo.

Cuando llegué al final del camino, no vi a Toph. Volteé y aún estaba en el piso de tierra que elevó.

_¡Rayos!_

—¡Toph! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ven con nosotros!—le dije, alzando la voz para que me escuchara.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí y no caminar en ese piso de hielo!—me respondió, y yo lo entendí. Ella no podía ver con el hielo y no daba tiempo para que yo la fuera a ayudar, y dudo que quisiera.

La animé a caminar, pero ella se volvió a negar. Entonces la serpiente dio una coletada en el piso de tierra, haciéndole entender a ella que debía caminar si no quería morir ahí.

Fue caminando poco a poco, y yo la guiaba con el sonido de mi voz.

Creí escuchar un "Es más difícil de ignorar" de ella.

—¡Vamos Toph! Eso es, sigue… estás más cerca…

Hasta que ¡pum! La serpiente cayó en el piso de hielo partiéndolo, provocando la caída de Toph.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auxilio Sokka! ¡No puedo nadar!

Suki iba tras ella, pero me engullí al agua antes.

Fui rápidamente nadando, buscando a Toph, y cuando la conseguí, me apuré a salir a la superficie, con ella en brazos.

Ella inhaló el aire como si lo amara y suspiró con cara agradecida: —Gracias Sokka—me sonrió, y me besó en la mejilla.

En el momento que sentí su boquita contra mi mejilla, los colores se me subieron a la cara y mis brazos temblaron, temiendo que soltara a Toph y se hundiera de nuevo.

La vi sonrojada, y me apresuré a llevarla con los demás.

Katara me miraba con esa cara de "te estoy vigilando" que no me asegura nada bueno.

Aang sonreía disimuladamente.

La pareja de esposos me miraron pícaro, y Suki…

Espíritus sagrados, Suki me ignoraba.

¡Ah! ¿Y ahora qué haré? Me gusta un poco Suki, pero aún no supero a Yue y Toph…

¡Toph se estaba ahogando! ¡No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara, es mi mejor amiga! Y sí, admito que me puse muy sobreprotector con Suki, ¡pero ella no es ciega y no se estaba ahogando! Arghhh, ¿cómo pude ignorar a Toph todo este tiempo? Ahora que recuerdo, me salvó de unas rocas que me aplastarían y yo no le agradecí… ¿y estuve preocupado por una guerrera Kyoshi que es más fuerte que yo?

¡Tonto!

En la noche, busqué la tienda de tierra de Toph.

Toqué dos veces su tienda improvisada: —Oye, Toph… ¿estás dormida?—una pregunta estúpida, lo sé.

—No, idiota, estoy cerrando inútilmente mis ojos para que sueñe cosas que en la vida real dudo que pueda ver—segundo o tercer comentario sarcástico del día (o noche).

—Que lindura—agregué sarcástico—. Sólo quería hablar contigo un momento.

Su puerta de la tienda se abrió y ella salió: —¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó curiosa.

—¿Por qué me besaste?—¡diablos! ¡Yo no iba a decir eso!

Su carita blanca, iluminada por Yue, se sonrojó a niveles increíbles y yo me aguanté las ganas de correr y buscar tinta y papel de donde sea para dibujar esa carita.

—Porque... yo… eh… ¡te agradecía por salvarme!—su carita roja era absolutamente preciosa.

_¿Eh? ¿Yo pensé eso?_

—Pues… toma tu "de nada"—me incliné y la besé, preparado para rocas en mis kiwis, pero no llegaron. Más bien, ella correspondió mi beso, torpe, pero lo hizo.

Segunda vez que beso a alguien. _Aahlsajdlaskjfñads_.

Nos separamos y le dije: —Conmigo, jamás te volverás a hundir.

**-o-**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¡866 palabras del fic y en total 954! :3

Kisses…¡Nie! :3


End file.
